A Saiyan's Wings
by DBZFAN4LIFE0
Summary: This story takes place after the GT saga and will feature Goten the youngest son of Goku.
1. Chapter 1

A Saiyan's Wings

DBZ/Sekirei

Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Sekirei or DBZ the credits goes to the original owners.

AN: This story takes place after the GT saga and will feature Goten the youngest son of Goku.

Prologue: Many years after Goku absorbed the dragon balls and fused with the dragon Goten started training with Vegeta keeping his promise to be the earth's protector. But in order to do that he needed to become more powerful than he is as he found out during the fight with Omega Shenron. As the the spar came to a close the warriors decided to end the sparing session giving it their all. Firing their signature finishing moves the powers clashed forming an orb of Ki as the powers combined causing a rift through time and space. Goten was losing the power struggle but was not giving up without a fight. He then powered up to his maximum SSJ2 state and put more energy into his Kamehameha as Vegeta smiled and put more into his Final Flash causing Goten to get caught in the blast and thrown into the time rift. Sitting on his throne Lord Bills noticed the rift and felt the powerful energy going into another universe. "**Goku's youngest huh? Hmmmmm I'll allow it this time…. Usually I would destroy the planets involved but this might prove to be interesting let's see what happens"** Bills said. He then fixed the time rift careful not to endanger both universes. His trainer then asked about Goten's power level bills the waved him off saying that universe will need him to be powerful for what's to come. Thus begins Goten's adventure.

**Chapter 1:**

As he floated around for a while he finally began to catch sight of a bright object, or more specifically he was approaching a white light leading to kami knows where. "What is this" he thought as he gave a worried smile, slowly making his way in, feeling a little freaked out and excited of what was next to come.

Goten opened his eyes feeling a little dizzy "What happened? Where am I" he said as he gathered himself.

All of a sudden he noticed that he was laying on something soft and round "Hey get off of me! And where are you touching" said the pink haired girl as she pushed him a couple of feet away. Goten stood up apologizing trying to figure out where he was. "Can you please tell me where am I" he asked. The girl told him where he was which was a shock to Goten figuring out now that he wasn't in his universe. "Now this all makes sense I must have created a tear in dimensions when I was sparring with Vegeta and fell through the in this dimension" he thought. Thinking to himself he hoped that Lord Bills doesn't come and destroy the planet to restore the balance. What he didn't know was that Bills already allowed him to transverse to that dimension.

The pink haired girl stood up dusting herself off when Goten started introducing himself. "Hi my name is Son Goten" he said with his hand out for her to shake. She gave him an evil snarl and introduced herself "Benitsubasa sekirei number105"she said. Goten was thinking what is a sekirei? Benitsubasa explained he then understood that they are like him an alien with superhuman powers even though they are nowhere near his level as he felt her power level. "Strong but not close to mine" he thought. As their converstion came to an end she bid him farewell and took off jumping from roof to roof in search of her true ashikabi. Goten watched her go and thought "Nice jump I guess they can't fly like I can" by the way I need to see if my powers will work here" he thought. Since no one was around he started to fly off until he heard a boom sound close by and headed that way.

At the place he heard the sound come from he saw 2 women dressed in S&M clothing one with big breast and the other not so big attacking the same girl he was with just a minute ago. "Give it up you can't beat us" the big breasted one said with lightning sparking in her hands. "It would be wise for you stop resisting and let us defeat you" the smaller breasted one said with lightning in her hands. Goten saw the girl they were attacking looking very annoyed. "Dammit I can't let it end like this not until I find my ashikabi" she thought as tears fell from her face. "This is the end" said the twins as they launched their lightning attack. As the attack came closer Benitsubasa to exhausted to move closed her eyes "Gomen nasai my ashikabi sama" she said to herself. While looking at this going on Goten decided to intervene moving faster than anyones eyes can see moved Benistubasa out of harm's way just in the nick of time. As the dust settled the lightning twins thought they would see an inactive skeirei but to their surprise they saw a spikey haired teen wearing an orange and blue gi holding the sekirei they thought they defeated. The twins were looking at each other wondering what happened and who is this kid. "Who are you kid and what are you doing with that sekirei" the big breasted one said. "I should ask you the same thing and why were you attacking her" Goten asked. "That's none of your business kid and I would suggest you not to interfere or you will get hurt" the big breasted one said. Giving them a serious look "I will not stand by and let you hurt her again" Goten said. Finally Benistubasa opened her eyes and she noticed that she was still alive. Looking around she noticed that she was being held bridal style by the same boy she met a few minutes ago. "H-He saved me….B-But how" she thought. She then gathered her composure and jumped to her feet facing the twins. "If you attack her again I will be forced to act and you don't want that" threatened Goten. "Look you human boy you are no match for us so just run along we don't want to be responsible for hurting a human" the twins said. Goten responded "Now you look the name is Goten… Son Goten … If you think you can beat me then go ahead and try" He said giving them a come and get some gesture.

Benistubasa was watching and wondering what can this human do against a sekirei. She did admire his bravery and his will to protect her which made her heart skip a beat. "WH-what is this am I staring to react to him" she thought. As Goten got into his fighting stance Benitsubasa couldn't believe that he was actually going to fight them. She did become a little worried that he would get hurt but his face clearly said that he will be fine. But she just had to try and talk him out of it "Baaaaaka you can't win against them they will hurt you….we have to run" she screamed. "Don't worry I'll be fine" he said with confidence. "Well before we end you let us give you our names im Hikari and this is my twin Hibiki" the big breasted one said as they charged lightning in their hands.

The twins threw their attack Goten stood there and smiled as the attack came closer Benistubasa was screaming to move but Goten stood his ground. When the lightning came Goten held out his palm and caught the lightning compressing it with his ki and crushed it like nothing. The twins were shell shocked at what they just saw HOW DID HE DO THAT they thought. Benitsubasa couldn't believe it either her eyes wide as dinner plates at her savior. The twins were getting upset and attacked him again with lightning this time with more power. As this attack came Goten smirked and swatted it away into the air. Again they were flabbergasted at what this human was doing. "Well it seems like it's my turn" Goten said. Benistubasa couldn't believe that this human was actually going toe to toe with these sekirei and winning. She then felt that feeling when a sekirei was reacting to her ashikabi. "H-He is my true ashikabi….My ashikabi sama" she thought. This time the twins went on the defensive as they were preparing for whatever Goten was going to do. Faster than anyone could see Goten phased out the girls couldn't believe it… it was like he disappeared they were looking everywhere until he said "Im right behind you " giving them a kick that cause the twins to crash trough a wall into the building. "Th-This is unbelievable H-He defeated both of them with one kick" Benitsubasa said. After about a good minute the twins got up from the rubble and shook the dizziness off they then looked at eachother "Hikari I don't know how he did it but we can't beat him" Hibiki said. "I see that now Hibiki…I think we should retreat before we receive any more damage" Hikari said. The twins then got up "Don't think this is over Goten we will meet again and when we do we will defeat you" Hikari said. "I look forward to it "Goten said. The twins then left jumping from roof to roof.

As the twins left Benitsubasa was panting and blushing she knew now that this was her fated ashikabi she then walked up to Goten and grabbed his face. Goten being the naïve one was wondering what she was doing as her face came closer to his. "My ashikabi sama "she said and then kissed him. As they kissed her wing sprouted from her back a beautiful pink color outlined with gold trim from Goten's Ki. She could feel the amazing power flowing into her from her ashikabi.

"Sekirei 105 Benistubasa may my fist crush the enemies of my ashikabi now and forever" she said Goten was shocked as that was his first kiss.

I will update this as soon as I have time but please review and comment on how it is.


	2. Chapter 2

A Saiyan's Wings

DBZ/Sekirei

Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Sekirei or DBZ the credits goes to the original owners.

AN: This story takes place after the GT saga and will feature Goten the youngest son of Goku. In this fic there will be another 2 benitsubasa's evil and good.

Chapter 2:

After the battle with the lightning twins Benitsubasa was showing Goten around Tokyo. They were enjoying the sites until she heard a loud growl "What was that Goten sama" she said. Blushing and smiling that famous son grin "That was my stomach I guess I'm hungry" he said. Benitsubasa just started laughing and took him to an all you can eat restaurant. At the restaurant they decimated all the food that was there leaving the manager with tears in his eyes as he had to close the business due to lack of food. Benitsubasa paid for the food with her MBI card which gave the manager a lot of relief as he could replenish the food supply and re-open. After they left Goten was wondering where they were going to live as he didn't have nowhere to stay. Benitsubasa had a suggestion but she really didn't want to live at MBI as she wanted Goten all to herself. So they both started looking for a place to stay.

They both went to different realtors with no luck as they didn't have any houses they could stay in, but luck was finally on their side they found an apartment with 2 bedrooms a kitchen and den and living room with 1 and a half bathrooms. After checking out the apartment they decided to live there. After getting settled in "Is this to your licking" he asked. "It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you" she responded happily. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him while he kissed her back her wings sprouted out and glowed even brighter while his ki flowed through her empowering her even more as their bond grew.

Time skip:

After the Introduction with the game master Goten was quite upset at this game he had going on he didn't like people who play with folks lives like the game master is doing even though they are aliens. He figured at some point he would have to put a stop to this foolish game especially since Benitsubasa is involved. He didn't want her fighting for her survival she should live her life the way she wants and he would make sure that she and others like her would have that chance to do so if he had anything to do about it.

Goten finally decided to go train so he told Benitsubasa that he would be out about an hour or so but didn't tell her for what. She told him to hurry back so she wouldn't have to worry about others trying to attack him he nodded and headed out. After walking a little while he found a secluded spot for him to fly off. He gathered enough ki into himself lifted off the ground and flew off faster than the speed of sound. Arriving on a deserted island he started doing the usual training he does but then decided to see how far his power goes so he started powering up. As his ki rose Benistubasa could feel it not only could she feel it all of the others could too even though some of them were winged "WH-WHAT IS THIS I FEEL I'VE NEVER FELT THIS BEFORE "they all said. The power he was releasing was something they have never felt before it was too strong and they had to know who caused it. Benitsubasa was on her hands and knees panting she knew who it was because of her bond "GOTEN" she shouted worried that something was wrong.

Meanwhile as Goten kept building his power he decided to take it further so he ascended to his super saiyan level "Good I've ascended now let's take it up another level" he said powering up even more. Bentistubasa was now grabbing herself as she could control the way she was feeling due to Goten's power. She was feeling too good as the bond between them was stronger that she thought possible. Other sekirei was also feeling it too as the moans were all over the place even Miya was feeling it sweating and panting "Who is doing this" she said.

On top of a high building a tall woman with grey hair with a sword was sweating and panting also."Whoever you are I will find you and kill you for this" she said with an evil grin."This is quite interesting indeed" said the gamemaster."What is this power its incredible" Takami said. After he reached his maximum Goten then powered down "Great I still have all my powers" he said excitedly. He flew back to Tokyo where his Sekirei was waiting. As he arrived home he was greeted with the most passionate kiss he ever received from Benitsubasa shocked about the events Goten settled in the kiss and kissed back making her wings sprout as many other ashikabi's did the same thing with their sekirei's due to Goten's power.

At MBI headquarters the game master wanted to know who and where did that power spike come from as he sent the disciplinary squad to search around. Karasuba (Black Sekirei) was more than happy to find who was responsible as she wanted nothing more than to battle this powerful person Haihane (Blue Sekirei) was just along for the ride Evil Benitsubasa (Red Sekirei) was just itching for some action. As they got their order's they then headed out. "Hmmmmm I wonder what it was I can't wait to find out Ha-haaaaaa-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" the game master said.

The next day our favorite couple was headed for a day out on the town unknown to them they were being watched by the disciplinary squad "Humph that fake me and who is she walking around with" The evil Benitsubasa said. "Maybe that's her ashikabi how interesting" Karasuba said. "He-he-hee-heeee she's got a bigger chest that you do Beni-chan haaaa-haaaaaaa-haaaaa" Haihane said laughing. After that insult by Haihane evil Benitsubasa decided to confront the other her along with the other two. "Well…well…well…what do we have here" evil Benitsubasa said as she landed in front of the two. Goten noticed the killing intent and narrowed his eyes "What do you want" he said annoyed that their date was interrupted. She ignored him and stared straight at her other self "So you got yourself an ashikabi…that won't save you now" she declared at her other self. Her good self narrowed her eyes "So you wanna fight" she looked at Goten he then nodded his head as they both got into their similar fighting stance. The evil one charged at her throwing fast punches and kicks which was all dodged or blocked. The good one couldn't believe how fast she moved "This power… this strength…its amazing" she said while dodging more punches and kicks from her evil self. Goten was looking on with a smile on his face "They seem equal in power but the evil one has just a little more if it gets out of hand I will intervene" he thought as he also noticed Karasuba presence high on top of the building "Like I can't sense her hiding" he also thought smirking. As the fight continued on the evil one was getting the upper hand as she landed several blows on the good one. This seems to get Goten aggravated but he had to keep his cool and let them battle it out without him interfering. That was until Haihane Decided to join in the fight Goten moving faster than the speed of light joined and block all the blows halting the fighters."2 against 1 isn't fair… if you 2 are gonna fight her then I shall fight 1 of you" Goten said. Taking it as a challenge Haihane gave Goten an evil grin and started attacking him. From atop the building Karasuba was watching intently "Hmmm either he is really strong or just stupid either way this is very interesting" she thought.

As Haihane attacked Goten with a claw swipe he just stood there and at the last second grabbed the clawed had and crushed it. Gasping in pain Haihane then tried a swift kick to his head in which he just phased out and back in the same spot making her miss completely. In utter shock and disbelief Karasuba and the evil Benitsubasa was dumbfounded at the display of skill by Goten not only did he manage to catch her attack but he disappeared and reappeared like a magician they thought."No I didn't disappear it was pure speed" he said like he was reading their minds "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING THAT WAS PURE SPEED" they all said even his own sekirei was flabbergast."NO ONE CAN MOVE THAT FAST UNLESS HE A SEKIREI" evil Beni said."Im not a sekirei" Goten told them. Karasuba was not only interested in that ashikabi but she also wanted to fight him as her blood lust rose "Finally someone worthy to kill" she thought evilly. As everyone stopped fighting for a sec Goten looked up at the tall building where Karasuba was watching smirking "YOU CAN COME OUT FROM UP THERE" he said. Surprised Karasuba reveled herself and jumped down from the building."Well you are an interesting fellow aren't you" she said as she unsheathed her katana."Why don't you come and find out miss with all that blood lust you have" Goten said smirking. "Fool that's the Black Sekirei she's the 2nd strongest other than number 1 you can't fight her" the good one said. Goten then gave his sekirei a thumbs up letting her know everything will be alright. "Well is this one on one or all together" he said smiling. The 3 disciplinary squad member surrounded him Red was the first to attack she tried a punch that he dodged with ease surprising her. She then tried several kicks in which he dodge with ease also. Getting frustrated she then scream "EXTREAM EARTHQUAKE" and hit the ground causing it to break apart. Goten just stood there as he let his Ki keep him rooted to the ground. Evil beni couldn't believe he was still standing even after taking one of her most powerful attacks. Then out of nowhere a clawed fist came and just like last time he caught it and crushed it after that he took both of her hands spinning her around and threw her into Beni causing them to collide and crash through a couple of wall nearby. Goten was having the time of his life smiling he told his sekirei he was having fun. Good beni just couldn't believe her eyes he took out 2 of the strongest sekirei without breaking a sweat. "My askikabi sama is soooooo strong " she thought happily. As goten was smiling at her he just lifted his index finger over his head and blocked a sword strike to his head without even looking Karasuba was shocked "He block it with his finger how did he know I was going to strike him he wasn't even looking" she thought. As the battle raged on Goten was getting bored "hey lets fight seriously" he said. "I couldn't agree more" Karasuba responded. As she disappeared and reappeared behind him hoping to catch him off-guard she sliced him across the chest only for the afterimage to disappear."What is this" said a dumbfounded Karasuba."It's an after image" Goten answered standing behind her with an outstretched palm. "I moved so fast that only an image of me was left behind" he also said. Sighing Karasuba then started smiling her usual smile and sheath her sword "Well I know when im defeated and you could have defeated me anytime you wanted" she said smiling. "Hehehe fight again sometime without holding back" he said smiling that son grin. "I'll look forward to it" she said smiling her usual smile as she gathered her knocked out companions and fled. "Well that was fun" he told his Sekirei. She just nodded and clung on to him kissing him on the cheek. "lets go home" she said smiling "How about we train together" Goten said to her "Um" she said excitedly.

I will make a fighting scene every chapter


End file.
